


'Mission Blues'

by MJs_Fandoms



Series: The Stark-Rogers Family [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Gen, Harley is 17, M/M, Parental Spanking, Peter is 15, Peter is a smol bean, Protective Harley Keener, Tony is mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJs_Fandoms/pseuds/MJs_Fandoms
Summary: Peter and Harley sneak out and go on a mission against the wishes of their fathers, all is going well until the avengers show up, trouble ensues.





	'Mission Blues'

“Nope, absolutely not going to happen.”  
“Pops?” Harley asked hopefully.  
“I agree with your father. You two are not going on a dangerous mission, end of story.”  
“But, he's Spiderman!” “But, I'm Spiderman!”  
“And we're your fathers who said no! Now I'm not going to talk about this anymore, in fact the next person to mention it won't be able to sit down for a week, AM I CLEAR!?” Harley looked down as if his feet were the most interesting thing in the world.  
“Crystal dad” was mumbled by both boys.  
“Good, now go do your homework. JARVIS will call you down for dinner.” Steve watched his sons scamper away and then turned to his husband.  
“Don't you think that was a little harsh, Tony?”  
“No, maybe…I don't know Steve just the thought of losing them…” Tony stopped, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Steve walked forward and enveloped him in a hug.  
“I know love, I know. But I think you need to apologize to the boys, especially Peter. We've never even grounded him and you just threatened to spank him, he's probably terrified.”  
“I will, I promise. I just, I need some time first.” With that Tony made his way to his lab. Steve sighed. It was going to be a long night, he could feel it.

* * *

“You don't think dad was serious, do you? About you know, spanking us if we mentioned the mission again because I don't think I could handle that!” Peter having already finished his homework was fidgeting and worrying. Harley looked up from his homework and turned to face his little brother.  
“You? No. Me? Most definitely. I mean come on Pete, you're their baby. You could rob a bank and they wouldn't even yell at you. I, on the other hand have a lot of conversations with dad and pops’ hands.” Peter jumped up offended  
“That's not true!”  
“It's nothing to be ashamed of little brother. Hell if I were you I'd be living it up every night.” Peter couldn't believe it, how had he never realized this before? “Honestly you could probably go on the mission and they wouldn't care.” The words tumbled out of Harley’s mouth before he even knew what was happening.  
“Okay. So let's go on the mission.”  
“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”  
“I'm serious Harls.”  
“Alright so we head out after dinner.” Peter gave his brother a nod. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“It's dad, can I come in?”  
“Yeah” “Sure” Tony opened the door and entered the room, walking towards his sons.  
“I wanted to apologize to you boys. I lost my temper with you earlier. I just can't bear the thought of losing you guys.” Harley spoke up  
“It's fine dad, you and pops care about what happens to us. We get it.”  
“But it's not fine, Harls. You guys didn't deserve that. And Peter, I'm sorry if I scared you with that threat that I made.”  
“You wouldn't really make good on that threat, would you dad?” Peter looked up at his father as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
“As long as you don't give me as many chances as Harley does, I think you'll be okay Pete.” Tony chuckled as relief flooded across Peter’s face and as Harley’s face was flooded with offense.  
“Hey! I don't give you that many chances!” Harley pouted looking all of four years old as opposed to seventeen.  
“Really kid? I've had to start taking time out of my schedule just to bust your ass.”  
“Not true.” Tony laughed as his son continued to pout.  
“Hey J?”  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“Take a picture of Harley will ya?” At the mention of a picture Harley pouted harder. “Aww, I'm just playing with you, Harls. I don't know what I would do without our weekly ‘sessions’.”  
“Captain Rogers has asked me to notify you that dinner is ready.”  
“Tell him we'll be down in a minute J.”

* * *

The family was sitting at the table eating dinner. Peter was talking about his school project and the new Lego star fighter that Ned bought. Harley suddenly changed the subject.  
“Pops, do you think I give you and dad too many chances to spank me?”  
“What? Where is the coming from Harley?”  
“Oh come on kid, you're still on about this? I was joking.”  
“Okay, would anyone like to fill me in?”  
“Dad told me that he wouldn't spank me as long as I don't give him as many chances as Harley does.” Tony mumbled something that sounded like ‘snitch’.  
“Really Tony?”  
“In my defense, I was only joking!” Steve gave Tony his best ‘dad look’ and the boys watched in amazement as Tony shrunk down trying to avoid the stare.  
“No, Harley I don't think that at all. You're a very smart kid and that sometimes get you into trouble.”  
“Whatever I guess” The family continued eating their dinner and all was silent except for Peter who kept talking about his day.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this Pete?”  
“I'm sure Harley. Maybe this will finally prove to dad and pops that I can be more than a friendly neighborhood Spiderman! And that you can do more than just sit on the sidelines! This is our chance!” Harley knew Peter was right, but he also knew that his dads’ hands hurt like hell. However stupid the decision was he chose to do what he needed to do to make his brother happy.  
“Alright then let's go kick some bad guy ass.” The brothers smiled at each other and high fived before grabbing their gear and beginning to sneak out the window.  
“Young Sirs, shall I let Captain Rogers and Sir know that you are leaving?” Peter looked to Harley hoping he had a plan.  
“No, no actually let's pretend that this never happened. And if anyone asks we're sleeping, got it JARVIS?”  
“Yes although, I advise against this young sirs.” The boys ignored the AI (which they would later regret).

* * *

They had been at the mission site for about twenty minutes before realizing they were in over their heads.  
“Uh Harley? The more of these guys I beat, the more of them keep coming!” Peter screamed over the comms.  
“Yeah, Shit! I'm having the same problem!” As they kept fighting off the bad guys (without their knowledge) the Avengers showed up. Everything was going fine until Bucky found a very familiar spider kid getting his ass kicked.  
“Uh Stevie? You didn't happen to lose something, did you?”  
“Not that I know of. ….Is now really the time for this Buck?” Peter looked up and saw Bucky for the first time.  
“Fuck!”  
“Peter? What's going on?”  
“Nothing, nothing Harls.”  
“Bucky? Was that Peter?!”  
“I tried telling you…” Harley now understood what was going on and he knew one thing. They. Were. Fucked.

* * *

Tony and Steve stood staring down their sons.  
“Alright so, who wants to explain?” Both boys looked up at their fathers but refused to say anything. Tony continued. “If you two don't want to explain I'll tell you what I think happened. I think that after we said ‘no mission’ you boys decided to say a big ‘Fuck you’ to me and your father and sneak out and go anyway. The only question I have is why didn't JARVIS tell us? Hmmm?”  
“btjkgnmmvvdshh”  
“Could you repeat that Harley Keegan? I didn't quite catch it.” Harley’s head shot up. Shit, the full name, he had really done it this time.  
“Because I told him not to tell you…” and before he even knew what was happening he heard  
“Dad, Pops it was all my idea! Harley didn't even want to do it, I made him! Don't spank him, spank me!” Oh hell no! There was no way the kid was going to take the heat for this! He'd rather put his ass on the line than his little brother's. It was his job to protect the kid not get the shit spanked out of him.  
“Don't listen to him, I gave him the idea and I made the plan.” Steve having been silent this entire time, decided to speak up.  
“I don't care who did what, got it? I just care that you went on a dangerous mission and could have died. Neither of you will be sitting for a long time.”  
“Come on Pops don't spank the kid! He didn't really do anything, I was the brains behind everything!”  
“Fuck you ,Harley!” Harley knew what Peter was doing he was trying to take the brute of the punishment, and it was definitely working. Both Steve and Tony turned to Peter with anger and shock on their faces. “Just because you're older you think that I can't do anything, and I'm sick of it! I'm just as smart as you, if not smarter, but you still take the credit for everything! I hate you!” Harley knew there was no truth behind the words, but Steve and Tony didn't.  
“Peter Benjamin! That's enough, you don't hate your brother!” Two could play at this game, and Harley was really good at this game.  
“No, let him finish Pops. I want to hear what the little whiny bitch has to say.” ‘ For Peter, you're protecting Peter’ Harley reminded himself.  
“Alright I’ve had it!” Tony was at his wit’s end. “Both of you, come here. Now!” He pointed at the spot right in front of him. Harley glanced over at Peter ‘good he’s done being an idiot, but I’m still going to play this game’.  
“Why, Old Man?”  
“Harley, if I were you, I would quit if you want to sit anytime in the near future.” Tony’s voice was deathly low, Harley obeyed immediately. “Now I am very disappointed in the way that you behaved tonight” This was bad disappointed is way worse than angry. “you boys could have been killed! Do you understand that?!” both boys nodded their heads in understanding, they hadn't meant to scare their parents. “Good. Now here's what's going to happen, you both have a spanking coming your way. Harley you're with me, Peter you go with pops.”  
“Oh come on dad that's so unfair!”  
“And why is that Harley?” Harley’s face turned red.  
“Because you spank hard.” he whined.  
“Well,too frigging bad. You should have thought of that before Harley Keegan.” Steve turned to look at Peter before speaking to him  
“Let's go up to your room and get this over with, Pete.” Peter was practically shaking from fear he'd never been spanked, he didn't know what to expect. He followed his pops up to his room.

* * *

*with Tony and Harley*

“Harley, kid what were you thinking? You're smarter than this. You guys could've gotten really hurt and me and your father wouldn't have even known where to find you. We aren't as young as we used to be, you're going to give us heart attacks if you keep doing this crap.” Harley wanted to cry, he really didn't want to think about his dads being scared because of him.  
“I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking! Is that what you want to hear dad? Do you want to hear how I feel like shit because I put Peter in danger, and I wasn't even close enough to help him? Or, or how about the fact that the kid's getting his ass set on fire because I failed? Is that what you want to hear dad? I FAILED!” Following his outburst Harley started crying. Tony’s heart broke at the sight that was his little boy sobbing so hard that he was starting to hyperventilate. He walked over to Harley and pulled him into his arms.  
“Shhhhh buddy, shhhhh. You need to calm down, ok? You're going to make yourself sick. Peter is a big boy, he made his own decision. You didn't fail, you just made a mistake. You didn't fail. Shhh. '' They stayed like that for awhile, Harley hiding from everything, buried in Tony’s chest, Tony whispering sweet nothings in Harley’s ear trying to get him to calm down. When Harley’s sobbing was finally reduced to sniffles he reluctantly pulled himself off of his father and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. “Are you good now, Harls?”  
“Yeah, I'm good dad. Can we just get this over with now?” Tony chuckled. That was more like the Harley he knew and loved.  
“Alright you know the drill, lose the jeans.”  
“Awww come on dad, do I have to?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at Harley’s whining.  
“If you want, you can lose the boxers too.” Harley’s eyes widened, almost comically, at his father's words.  
“No, no! I'll lose the jeans, I'll lose the jeans, just- just not on the bare!” Harley normally wouldn't resort to begging, actually yes, yes he would.  
“That's what I thought. Now chop chop kid.” Harley unbuttoned his jeans and shucked them down painfully slow. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to bend over Tony’s lap. Tony got the idea and gently grasped Harley’s wrist and guided him over his lap. He put his hand on Harley’s back as some sort of comfort. “I'm going to start now.” Harley tensed and waited for the first hit.

* * *

*with Peter and Steve*  
Steve sat down on Peter’s bed he expected Peter to follow but he didn't. He was too nervous to move

“Alright Pete, I know you understand what you did wrong, so I’m not going to lecture you about it. Now I know we've never had to do this before but I think you know how it works." He did know how it worked, Harley always told him everything after he got spanked whether it was a warning, a complaint, or out of pain. So after what seemed like forever Steve spoke again. "Let's get this over with bud. Over my lap and the jeans need to come down." Peter didn't make any move to pull down his jeans, he was frozen with shock. Steve sighed and reached out to pull down the pants. Once he realized what was happening Peter put his hands down in an attempt to stop his pops but he's a super soldier so of course he was stronger. Steve managed to get Peter's pants down and pull him over his lap. "I'm going to start Peter." Before Peter had time to process what his pops had said the first snack came down, Peter jerked forward and let out a gap. Steve didn't stop, the snacks kept raining down on Peter's backside. After about twenty five seats Peter couldn't keep still anymore, he started squirming and kicking his legs and doing anything he could to get free, he couldn't take it anymore. "Peter you need to stop moving."

"I can't it hurts pops!" In a last attempt Peter threw his hand back only to have Steve grab it and pin it to his lower back.

"Peter I'm not going to tell you again, stop squirming." But he didn't, it was the only thing that helped the pain. Peter was surprised when he felt Steve stop, he looked back to see what was going on. "Peter get up and bring me the ruler from your desk." Peter was shocked but too afraid to disobey his pops, he got up with his jeans around his knees causing him to waddle to his desk and pick up the ruler and sullenly bring back to Steve and before he knew what was happening he was back over Steve's lap with his boxers down to meet his jeans around his knees. "I'm only going to give you five Peter, ok?" Peter shakily nodded and waited for the hits to come. Steve laid down the last five hits as quickly as he could and after the last hit Peter was openly sobbing and spewing apologies. 

"I'm so so-orry papa, never again, so so-papa!" Steve's heart melted at the use of the name he hadn't been called since Peter was in second grade. He pulled Peter up into his lap and engulfed in his hug, shushing his cries and whispering that he had been forgiven and was such a good boy. As Peter slowly started calming down Steve kissed his temple and began running his fingers through Peter's curls.

* * *

  
  


Harley was writhing and trying everything he could to get out of the line of fire. "Harley stop moving, we're almost done." 

"Fuck off dad it hurts!" As soon as the words left his mouth Harley realized his mistake. Tony stopped what he was doing and spoke sternly.

"What did you just say to me, young man?" Harley immediately started talking a mile a minute trying to spew out apologies.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it, I swear!" Tears were running down his cheeks and in order to keep going Tony had to steel his heart.

"Get up and go get pops' spoon." Harley froze and started crying harder. Pops' spoon was a big wooden spoon that was rarely used for cooking. Harley didn't make a move to get up, instead he just shook his head causing his tears to splash against the floor. "Harley you're already getting five with the spoon bare, if I have to get up and get it it will be ten." Still crying Harley reluctantly stood with his pants around his knees and walked to the kitchen. He opened the drawer where it resided and retrieved the spoon bringing it back to his dad. Tony took the spoon and urged Harley back over his lap. Once he was back over his father's lap, Tony pulled his boxers down just enough that he had the access he needed. "I'm starting buddy." Tony laid down the last five spanks in quick succession. Harley started sobbing. Tony threw the spoon across the living room and started rubbing Harley's back and shushing his cries. When the cries died down a little Tony pulled Harley up into his lap and started whispering nothings in his ear and kissing his forehead.

"I'm s-sorry, so sorry I'm sorry I could've gotten Peter killed. Never again, I'll never do it again." Tony's heart broke hearing all of Harley's apologies for things he didn't do or cause.

"Its okay Harls, you're all forgiven buddy. Shhhhh you need to calm down before you make yourself sick kid." Tony started rocking Harley back and forth just like he did seventeen years ago and slowly Harley called down.

* * *

  
  


Once he had fully calmed down Harley wanted to see Peter and make sure that he was doing okay. He slowly and somewhat painfully walked to Peter's room. He knocked on Peter's door and walked in to see his baby brother lying on his stomach on his bed with tear stains on his face accompanied by red eyes. Harley's heart broke to see his brother in pain and know that he couldn't do anything to take it away. "Hey squirt, how you doing?" Peter looked up at Harley and immediately jumped up and into the comfort of his big brother's arms. Harley wrapped his arms around Peter and held him tight. "Hey what's all this about squirt?"

"I got you in trouble, it was my idea to go on the mission and now dads are mad at you!"

"I got myself in trouble Peter, besides it's nothing I haven't been through before, I'm okay." Harley reassured his brother. "You look exhausted let's lay down, yeah kid?" And an hour later Steve and Tony found their boys cuddled up on Peter's bed and they smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

"I love our boys." Tony spoke voice full of admiration.

"I do too Tony, I do too."


End file.
